


Fire Emblem: Chrom and Saphire - Chrom's Proposal

by Arixphes



Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening, Chrom and Saphire's Tales [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Conflict, Engagement, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixphes/pseuds/Arixphes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a struggle of a night for both Saphire and Chrom, the tactician finds the strength to face him. Catching him off guard in his tent she tries to find out why he's been behaving so strangely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Emblem: Chrom and Saphire - Chrom's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a reply to the terrible proposal I got in the game. It has evolved from the proposal into a series of stories about Chrom and My Avatar whose name is Saphire. I've tried to keep it romantic and not too raunchy due to the type of world this story is in. Some of the scenes may seem a bit fluff but it serves a purpose. For Anyone commenting on the whole Mary Sue nonsense, honestly please keep that particular comment elsewhere. She is my character, she is not perfect and not every character in existence is creative and amazingly out of the box. No one is essentially unique.

In the waning coldness of the setting sun the raven haired female had found herself sombre without his company. She looked out at the horizon, the mystery as to why he had pulled away looming in her thoughts. What she could have done to possibly change him from being a comrade, a companion, a close friend and partner in crime, to someone who ducked away every time she tried to meet his sincere cerulean eyes? Air passed through her soft pink lips as she stood up from her place on the grass, Within her cuffed fingers were a newly drafted plan, written by him. The aroma of his scent upon it filling her nose and she smiled feeling his touch upon her hand as if she was gripping it as she mimicked the motion upon the parchment. She squeezed her eyes shut to press away any sign of tears yet one dropped slowly down her caramel coloured cheeks.

"Business only..." she murmured to herself setting off to his tent to find him once again. She could see him, alone inside. The flap open as he was concentrating on something hidden by scrolls that sat upon the table in front of him. He appeared engrossed by whatever was in his hand. Her copper eyes brightened upon gazing upon him, loving the manner in which his deep indigo hair fell about his face. "Chrom?" she entered and pulled the flap shut behind her and she heard a crash as he hit the floor with a scream.

"S...Saphire..." he leaned back on his hands catching his breath, "You caught me off guard."

"My apologies Chrom... I did not mean to intrude like this..." she looked away, "I need to speak to you about the plans you left in my tent." She cleared her throat and quickly regained her composure, "I was looking at the route for the march and I realized..." When her eyes looked down the male was slowly crawling towards the exit of the tent, "Are you even paying attention?!"

He flipped over onto his rear his face scrunched up, "Right... The march and... Alright no... I actually have to go... do something..." he stammered his eyes shifting left and right desperately seeking an escape.

"Oh... " The apple of her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over slightly as she spoke in soft tones of silk, "You've been acting so strangely as of late Chrom. Is there something you're hiding from me?"

Blue eyes wide he could only keep his gaze upon her shapely legs as he gulped, "H-hide? Wait, HIDE, hide? Oh by the Gods no! Not a thing Saphire!" He fiddled with his fingers as he rose finally bouncing upon his feet as if he would take off flying.

"You're fidgeting like you have squirrel in your pantaloons..."

"I'm not!" he defended, "I'm fine. Relaxed, normal and-" he paused and inhaled once more, "Fine."

"And yet you refuse to look me in the eye." she bit her lip trying to keep her emotions hidden beneath her calm exterior. "Please, you said there were no secrets between us Chrom, that we were close friends. Was that truth or were you simply saying it to quell my anxieties?"

"Yes!" he replied quickly, "I mean... No, I swear that it isn't what you think Saphire."

She was defeated, her thoughts causing her to realize there was no way he could possibly feel the same, "What's the matter with you lately? You've been ignoring me as if I had some sort of plague." Her pulse beat in her ear as her voice couldn't contain her heartbreak. "After everything we've been through up until now," she paused sighing softly, "I feel like I deserve some sort of explanation." She clenched the parchment in her hand and she locked her jaw to keep herself from crying. "I... I can't go on like this. Acting as if nothing is going on. As if we were nothing to one another. Do you truly dislike my presence now? Are you no longer my friend?"

Chrom finally found the meaning behind her words and he gasped in horror, "Oh by the Gods! No Saphire! Not in a million years would I ever dislike you. Nothing could be further from the truth."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

And there it was, the question he needed to answer with such care, precision and tact or he may lose her forever, "Er..." he couldn't find the words he needed. The heat filled his face, turning his cheeks deep crimson. When he looked at her he could see the copper gleam that haunted his view when he shut his eyes. Her sultry voice in his ears and the lovely flow of her long black hair. Her gaze was so soft he melted like a blade in dragon's fire. Yet his heart burned just as bright. There was no way he could go on keeping such a deep secret. She looked downtrodden and heartbroken as she spoke creating a pain that shot to his very core. A pain he could not bear.

"Chrom?"

"Please, don't look at me that way..." he pleaded, "I've..." he cleared his throat, "We've been inseparable in this war, every battle we're always by the other's side." His hand grabbed the parchment out of hers and placed it upon the bed, "At first we were allies. Things were simple and then somehow, slowly they evolved. You were my companion and then my friend. My very close friend. The trust between us blooming like a lily in the sun. The bonds melding into one another creating a chain link stronger than any mail." His leather gloves had been removed and the soft flesh of his fingers upon her delicate hand caused goose bumps to rise upon her body. "But then I realized, you were so much more than just a friend to me."

Her head was spinning, her thoughts compounding as she tried to find some sense of this scene. This wasn't happening. Everything she wanted to hear was coming from his lips. "What... What do you mean?"

Both hands grasped their partners' tightly as he confessed, "What I mean is I care for you Saphire, deeply, as one man could for a woman, unlike anything I've ever felt before."

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, making it difficult to focus, "But Chrom," she pulled her right hand away and looked opposite of him, "There's no way we could possibly..."

"No!" he grabbed her quickly, turning her around so he held her waist but kept his distance, "Please wait, you've asked me for an answer and I've come this far so I'm going to say what is in my heart."

"But you're excitable at the moment, I would never want you to say something you may possibly regret..." Saphire kept her eyes locked upon his.

"I don't care!" he cried "I've tried to keep this hidden and locked away thinking that this was immoral, but I realized that something like this could never be wrong. I can no longer push this down..." He pulled her to the bed and sat her down standing in front of her his finger pointed, "So no protests. I am going to express how I feel even if your head explodes from embarrassment."

Her copper eyes were wide and she watched him begin to pace with a confused gleam in her eye, "Oh... Oh-kay?"

He paced, his boots kicking up the ground as he walked back and forth before her, "All right, one deep breath..." he inhaled deeply, keeping it in his lungs, "And hold...and out..." he exhaled and shook his arms, trying to remove the tension, "Okay that wasn't enough, one more..." Repeating the same actions he inhaled deeply, "Holding... Holding... And... out..." He grounded himself, "Right. I'm ready. Here it goes. I hope you're prepared because I'm not holding back."

"Say it already!" She felt as if her soul would fly from her body in fear of what was to come.

"I'm in love with you Saphire..." he fell to his knees in front of her head bowed as his hands clasped hers gently and tears fell upon them.

Saphire looked down into his mess of dark blue hair, "Oh..." escaped her.

"From the moment I laid eyes upon you my dark skinned beauty," he licked his lips, "I couldn't understand what the signs meant until recently and I know for sure now." She was quiet unable to say anything to his words but a gleam of happiness was behind her eyes. He finally took a moment to look at her reaction and he was unable to read her in his own tension. "I know this is sudden and I'm coming off like a wyvern in heat but..." his fingers combed through her silken black locks before gripping her hand once more. "I would never force you into a decision, I couldn't. That was never my intent and the reason I've never allowed myself to express these emotions. Please believe me." He brought his face closer to hers their eyes locked, afraid to blink, should the other disappear, "Whatever you decide I swear I shall abide by it, no matter what it costs me, no matter how much anguish it may cause me. Because not having you in my life is worse than not having your love. So no matter what may happen I will always consider you my friend, I promise you this."

The tactician had been listening intently trying to keep her happiness at this under wraps. She pulled away from him trying to act as cold as she could, taking her hands back and leaning upon them in an attempt to maintain both emotional and physical distance. "No... I'm sorry Chrom but this is not possible..." she laughed nervously, "You are the general of Ylisse and a prince. I am... but a woman with holes in her memory and your Chief tactician. It's just... Chrom, what would people say? How would it appear? You know this isn't right..." he hung on her every word, "Until this war is over and peace has returned, we must prioritize the soldiers we lead and the place we defend. Our responsibilities are with them and not with one another." She held his cheek and shook her head, "You understand don't you?"

The prince stood keeping his hand in hers, "Yes... Of course I do. It is such thinking that would make you a wonderful Queen."

"One day Prince of Ylisse, we will emerge victorious and free to follow the wants of our hearts."

Chrom was taken aback a moment, "OUR hearts?" he replied in shock.

Following suit, her dark robes shifting about her Saphire rose and brought herself close to him. Her hands upon his chest she smiled feeling his heart beat, "Yes because I love you too Chrom..."

"Wait... You do? I.. but... Saphire, that's ...Wonderful!" he pulled her to him hugging her tight not wanting to let go. She could feel and hear his laughter coming from a place of tranquility and peace. The place she wanted to stay with him forever, "You have no idea how happy this makes me. This is... the best day of my life..."

She had begun to cry, her head into his chest, "Oh Chrom you exaggerate..."

"No, Saphire, please listen to me..."

"What..." she felt him pull away and realized he was on one knee, "What is that? What are you doing?" she sobbed.

"My lovely Jewel, you are the wind at my back and the sword by my side, together you and I will build a peaceful world, you and I." he held out what he had been focused on, a sapphire and diamond engagement ring bearing the Ylissian crest. "I never want to let you go, is that selfish?"

"Chrom..." Saphire dropped down beside him taking his hands into hers, "Maybe, just for a moment we can be..."

"Marry me Saphire, you've been my strength, and my joy and I strive to be the best at all I do simply because you're near me." he placed the ring upon her delicate yet war torn finger.

"Oh my ... I... This is an heirloom of great importance. There is no way I can accept such an offering."

"You can and you must. This ring was forged to celebrate my birth and my parents wanted me to give it to the woman who I would spend my life with, and that person is you. You'll be the most beautiful bride the Gods have ever seen, and my princess. Please grant me your permission and your hand and keep this ring as a symbol of our undying love and affection."

"This is too much... I don't know how to ..."

She was cut off by the softness of his lips upon hers, the sweet moisture from his mouth pressing into her as he tilted parting so his tongue could reach her and she obliged with no qualms. Their bodies both relaxed as her hands went up around his neck as his went to lift her up into his arms. Deepening the embrace they fell into the soft bed holding one another and as they pulled away their gaze was upon the other. Both were smiling widely, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I wish to spend the nights holding you right here. Every day and every night by my side. Please don't break my heart by making me ask again..."

"Yes Chrom. I'll marry you and we will build the world for our children...Nothing could make me happier."

He clasped the hand on which the ring sat pressing into her for another soft kiss, "We won't be able to have a grand wedding right away. My duties lie first with ending this war and healing my people from its wake. When I take my place upon the throne you and I will build a home in the castle with our own children. I promise you..."

"I love you Chrom. I understand, and you know I'll figure it out."

"I love you Saphire. I trust in you to be my strength in all this."

"What else would I do." she giggled, "It's just. so funny how we first met, that day. So strange. The way that the fates brought us together. I am the luckiest woman to have known you and even more so to be your betrothed. I promise to help bear half the burden of the nation's rule at your side."

"And I am lucky to have you my love." he rose taking her hand and lifting her up so they could tell everyone the news of their engagement.


End file.
